On the Edge
by Schatzi483
Summary: Senior Year for Kurt Hummel wasn't supposed to be like this. There's a new kid hell bent on destroying his life and Karofsky is taking the bulling to a whole new level. They say things must get worse before they get better. How much worse do they mean?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: More of Badboy!Blaine I'm so addicted to him, partially because Blaine really does have the capability, and partially because Darren Criss is hotter when he's "angry." Anyway, this story was inspired by a fanvid on youtube by superbronxbabe I'll put a link at the bottom. Anyway, enjoy helping me procrastinate on my novel. Promise I'll get the next chapter of MMS up soon.

-VAL

Senior Year. Kurt Hummel had been looking forwards to this forever. This would be the year that everything worked out for him. Last year New Directions made it to Nationals; this year they would win. Kurt would also get into NYADA, he knew it in his heart. Nothing else mattered to him. So what if he still didn't have a boyfriend. There would be plenty of guys for him to choose from once he got to New York. And all of the bullies, especially Karofsky could shove it.

Just as he thought those words, a freezing cold red slushy was tossed into his face. The dye and ice stung his eyes and ruined his new shirt.

_This is what you get for having your head in the clouds, Hummel_, he thought.

"That's a good color for you, Lady Boy," Karofsky yelled.

Laughter from the jocks followed him as he blindly made his way into the bathroom. His brand new white Marc Jacobs shirt was ruined; the dye would never come out of it. The good year he wanted was getting off to a wonderful start.

Once his eyes and hair were rinsed out, and he changed into the spare clothing he had brought. Three years of being at the bottom of the food chain and in Glee taught him to always be prepared. That meant having a change of clothes somewhere and enough emergency hair care and facial products to keep his hair and pale complexion flawless.

"Where've you been?" Mercedes asked as he walked into his first period History class ten minutes late.

"I got slushied," he muttered out angrily.

She gave him a sympathetic look, and said, "Already? God they're going to torture us this year."

"God, I hope not. My wardrobe simply can't afford to take any more damage!" he moaned.

"Since you spent the whole morning in the bathroom, you haven't heard the news," she whispered to him.

Kurt gave her a blank look.

"There's a new kid, and him and Puck had a confrontation just before the bell." Mercedes' voice held excitement.

"Why?"

"Puck and Finn were joking around. Puck saw him and said something about him being short. The kid knocked the shit out of Puck. I think he broke his nose. You'll have to ask Finn about it."

"Is Finn okay?" Kurt asked dreading the answer. He was well over his crush from three years ago, but Finn was his brother. Kurt would feel bad if anything happened to him.

"No, he's fine. He keeps laughing at Puck though, telling everyone he got the shit beat out of him by a Hobbit."

The bell signaling the end of class ended while she was still talking about the incident. The countertenor totally missed everything the teacher said. At least he had the class with a friend though. He hated history with a passion.

"I'll catch up with you later, Mercedes," he said heading back towards his locker to get his Advanced French books. Other than Glee, this was definitely Kurt's favorite class. Mostly because he was already fluent in the language. After New York, Kurt's dream was to live in Paris for a minimum of one year.

As he rounded the corner to his locker, a leather jacket was leaning against it, chatting up two very flirty Cheerios. The person attached to the jacket was the most sinfully gorgeous man Kurt had ever laid eyes on. The bad boy look totally worked for the guy, especially with his dark hair which was gelled down and his dark complexion. His smile was breathtaking too. Those were the first things Kurt noticed.

After a second, he realized the boy was a little on the short side, and realized he must be the new kid Mercedes kept going on about. He doubted she had seen the boy though, because there was no way the diva would have been able to not talk about how hot he was.

Dread filled Kurt as he came closer to the boy and his locker. He'd already hit Puck, without much retaliation yet. Finding out what he would do to someone like Kurt for telling him to move was not high on the singer's list.

"Excuse me," Kurt said. His voice was quieter than usual and unsteady. _Why am I so nervous_, he thought.

The boy turned his head towards him. An amused smirk graced his very kissable lips. Kurt couldn't help but take in his high cheek bones and slightly Eurasian features. Golden-hazel eyes stared back at him from below some very quirky triangular eyebrows. The left eyebrow was raised in question. Perfection was the only words that came to mind.

"Can I get to my locker?" Kurt asked him, gesturing to the one the new kid was leaning against.

"Why?" His voice was like heaven to Kurt, despite the rudeness of the statement.

"So I can get my books."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and went back to talking to the Cheerios, ignoring Kurt.

"I'd really rather not be late for class, especially since it's the first day of school. Can't you find someone else's locker to block?" He huffed out in a quick breath.

Slowly, the new boy turned his eyes back to Kurt. The amusement had been replaced with annoyance. "Ask me nicely, faggot, and I might think about moving," he said menacingly.

Kurt grimaced. All he needed was another homophobe in this school to push him around. By the end of the day, this guy would be buddies with Karofsky, he just knew it.

"I asked nicely the first time. You were rude and chose to ignore me, asshole." He probably shouldn't have said that, but Kurt's anger was getting the best of him. Wasn't one bully enough? He didn't need another one, especially not one as sinful as this guy.

"Well now, you're the one being rude, fairy," the dark haired boy growled out.

"Please just move!"

One of the Cheerios laid he hand gently on his arm and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. A delicious smirk formed across his face as he listened intently to what she said. His eyes never left Kurt's.

Why he was thinking favorably about the way the boy looked, Kurt couldn't explain. The dark haired new kid looked like he came right out of a fashion add. It intrigued him, despite the obvious homophobia.

"Since it's my first day, and I want to make a good impression on these two lovely ladies, I'll give you thirty seconds," he said. He shifted down one locker, taking the girls with him.

Kurt shot the boy an exasperated look, but rushed to open his locker, nearly forgetting the combination. Those gorgeous golden eyes stayed on him as he tossed hiss History book into the locker and snatched his French text books out. It unnerved the singer. He barely took the time to close the locker before scurrying off towards the Madame LeFebvre's class.

Laughter from the Cheerios and the new kid followed him into the classroom. The late bell rang seconds after the door closed behind him. Holding his head down, he made his way to the seat nearest the window towards the back of the room. It had been his seat for the past three years. A few stragglers came in as the teacher was still gathering papers, giving him plenty of time to pull his notebook out and get situated. This was by far the latest he had ever been to a French class yet.

"Settle down everyone," Madame LeFebvre said with her very Parisian accent. "Most of you should know this, but I'll remind you once again. I expect you to be in your seats before the late bell. My class starts exactly when the late bell rings. No exceptions." She eyed several of the tardy students.

"Now seeing as this is the Advanced class, after today all of the directions will be spoken in French. I will not be using English after today."

The door opened once more while she was passing out the syllabus. Kurt looked up and groaned. Nothing was going to go his way. The one class where no one ever messed with him and the new kid just had to be in it.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Anderson," Mme. LeFebvre said without glancing at him. "Take the seat behind Kurt, and next time you're late I'll assign you a detention."

_Why me_, Kurt though as the boy sat in the seat behind him.

Luckilly, the class passed without the boy, whose first name he learned was Blaine, passed uneventfully after that. Kurt guessed getting in trouble once by the teacher was enough for the first day. Still, the thought of spending the next year with Blaine Anderson sitting behind him did not sit well with Kurt.

His next class, English, went by without any interruptions. Lunch was another story though. Mercedes and Rachel both caught up with him, still talking about the incident between Blaine and Puck.

"He's so mad!" Rachel said. "It's not like anyone ever takes Puck seriously, but the new guy broke his nose."

"I hope Puck does kick his ass. He deserves it," Kurt said without thinking.

Both girls turned to look at him.

"I've never heard you say something like that about anyone," Rachel said.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked.

"I've met the new kid. His name's Blaine," Kurt said nonchalantly, trying to brush off the girls questions. He glanced around the cafeteria, spotting Blaine talking to some more Cheerios. "That's him," he gestured to the dark haired boy.

The two girls stared at Blaine eyes wide and mouths open.

"What are they looking at?" Tina asked, sitting down.

'Have you seen the new kid yet?" Rachel said.

"The one that broke Puck's nose?"

"That's him," she pointed towards Blaine.

"He's gorgeous!" Tina exclaimed. "There's no way he bested Puck though."

"I'll ask Finn about it. He was there. Anyway, according to Kurt, his name is Blaine."

Three pairs of eyes were immediately on him. It made Kurt nervous. "He's in my French class, and he's the biggest asshole I've ever met."

He spent the next ten minutes telling them about his encounter with Blaine in the hallway. He didn't mention the attraction he felt towards the dark haired boy though. It totally evaporated once Blaine's mouth opened.

Mike and Rachel were in his next class, Calculus. Kurt was thankful too, because he was really bad with math. He'd need someone to help him with the problems. The three of them sat down, Mike in front of the two of them.

"Please tell me you'll help me pass this class. I don't even know why I signed up for it in the first place. I hate math!" Rachel whined.

"Don't look at me. I'm awful at it. I'm only taking it because advanced math classes will look good on my NYADA application."

"You'll help us out, right Mike?" Rachel said dramatically to the dancer.

The other guy paid no attention to the two of them. Rachel and Kurt had started arguing over whose idea it was to take the math class. Kurt's brain functioned for languages and theatre only. There was no room in it for silly formulas and equations he would never have to use in his life. Like he told his step-brother's obnoxious girlfriend though, it would look better on his NYADA application. Especially considering he didn't have much to put on it. The only club Kurt participated in was Glee and he never auditioned for any of the roles in the school plays. It was hard enough for him to walk around the school without adding that to the list.

Once the late bell rang, and the teacher called the class to order, the two singers immediately stopped their talking. Kurt might hate math, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try his hardest to pass with an A. The teacher passed around the syllabus and then a placement test for the students to work on. The test was to gauge where the class stood as a whole, and to see what they retained over the summer.

Fifteen minutes into the test, the door to the class opened with a loud bang. Kurt looked up from the paper he was scribbling on, desperately trying to remember how to work the problem, only to land on Blaine. A groan escaped his lips. Was it really necessary to have more than one class with the new guy?

The teacher called Blaine over to her and had a stern conversation with him before she pointed him to an empty desk. Relief flooded through Kurt as he realized the only open desks were on the opposite side of the room, well away from him.

"That was awful!" Rachel said once they were done. "I didn't even know what half of those problems were! And then that Blaine kid, that's what you said his name was right, had to bust into the room like that!" Kurt drowned the sound of her voice out as they made their way out of the room. He didn't want to hear Rachel complain anymore.

Mike turned back to him, "That's the guy that Puck got into a fight with?"

"Apparently."

"I'm never letting him live it down. He got beat up by a midget!" Mike was laughing to himself.

"You and Finn both. I still haven't seen Finn, so I don't know the whole story yet."

"I'll get it from him in football. See you, Kurt," Mike said, waiving as he walked away.

_Just two more classes_, Kurt thought to himself. Maybe the universe would take mercy and let his last two classes be asshole and jock free.

Or maybe it wouldn't. He had Art with Tina, then Physics. Another class he would despise with a passion. It was cruel that the universe also put Karofsky and Blaine in his last class of the day. The entire period, Kurt wanted nothing more than to vanish into thin air as the two of them "made friends".

It was more like Karofsky was impressed with Blaine's take-no-shit attitude. Blaine didn't actually seem to want to talk to Karofsky, but tolerated the Neanderthal through class. The teacher mentioned she would be assigning groups of four to work in labs together throughout the year. Kurt prayed to every non-existent god he didn't believe in that neither of them was placed in the same group as him.

When the bell rang, Kurt was the first person out of the room, getting away from his tormentor and the new kid as fast as possible. Mapping out how to safely get to Glee from Physics would be something he could work on tomorrow. All Kurt wanted to do was get home and pretend the day was nothing but a bad dream.

If anything, he was thankful he didn't have to wait on Finn, since his step brother had football, and could leave immediately.

E/N: I know it's a bit choppy and all over the place, but I had to get everything set up, and wanted to do it as quickly as possible. I don't know if I'll be doing anything from Blaine's POV in this story yet, but I'm definitely thinking about it. Anyway, this is the video that I'm basing the story off of.

www (dot) youtube (dot) com/ watch?v=epbpLIZxaFg

Reviews please? They would mean so much to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have no excuses. Thanks so much for the reviews and the reads. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, even if this chapter took forever to write. Blaine is honestly turning out to be one hell of a character and keeps surprising me. I've got so many ideas for him and I don't know which ones to choose. Things start to get more intense in this chapter. Anyway, please do enjoy.

-VAL

Chapter Two

As he did his morning moisturizing routine, Kurt thought back to dinner the night before. Finn truly deserved an award for his obliviousness. It was welcome this time. The entire evening was spent listening to Finn go on and on about the fight, and how Puck now wanted to kick Blaine's ass. When he finally finished, it was late enough for Kurt to head to bed without raising too many questions.

Today would be better though. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he drove Mercedes since they had Glee. He had to rush through getting dressed, and remembering to grab a spare changing of clothes. The lesson about slushy facials should have been learned a long time ago. Not that they happened every day, being prepared helped though. Expect the unexpected when it came to red food coloring, and don't wear white were two of the phrases the New Directions lived by.

Kurt did a once over in the mirror, making sure his hair was perfect, then dashed down the stairs and out the front door. He was already running late, as usual, and wouldn't have time to stop at The Lima Bean for his second cup of coffee if he wanted to make it to class on time.

Luckily, his best friend knew him too well. The diva hopped into his car seconds after he pulled up with a large travel mug in hand just for him. She even fixed it the way he liked.

"You're a life saver, Kurt," she said tiredly. Neither of them were morning people.

His response was mumbled, too tired to form real sentences. By the time they made it to their history class, Kurt had finally begun to wake up. He loathed history though. It was the worst subject in his opinion, and once the hour finally ended, Kurt felt like he needed five more cups of coffee just to make it to his locker.

His locker. An intense dread filled him momentarily. Dealing with the extremely rude Blaine was not something he was mentally prepared to do.

"Please come with me to my locker," he all but begged Mercedes as they left the room.

"I can't. If I'm late to math, Mrs. Norris will murder me. You know how she is."

Kurt sighed, but assured her he would be fine.

"It's not Karofsky is it? I'll face her wrath if it keeps him away from you."

"No. Blaine."

"If he does anything, other than act like a jerk, I'll kick his ass for you," she said with a smile.

Mercedes was right though. He hadn't actually done anything to Kurt other than be exceedingly rude. That wasn't enough reason for him to dread being near the boy. Something about the new kid truly unnerved him though.

As his locker came into view, Blaine was once again there with the Cheerios. This time Santana was among them. She would be able to get the boy to at least be a decent human being for five minutes. The girl has this thing about her, possibly the psycho factor, which made people do what she wanted. He'd never fully trust her though. Cautiously he approached them.

Blaine didn't even spare him a glance. The Latina Cheerio had his undivided attention, if anything was to be said from the way his hand was running down her arm softly as he whispered something into her ear. Santana laughed breathlessly as he pulled away.

Her eyes quickly locked on Kurt's. "Let Porcelain get his books. I don't want to listen to him bitch in Glee later." The tone was bitchy, but for Santana is was nice.

When Blaine huffed at being inconvenienced, she shot him a sultry look. The promise of being able to "tap that" as the Cheerio would say was all the convincing a boy like him needed.

It was fitting, in Kurt's head that she would go for someone like Blaine. She 'dated' Puck, and since he had effectively stolen Puck's crown in less than five minutes…well Santana did have to sleep with the biggest bad ass in the school.

Keeping the grateful smile off his face was difficult as he exchanged his books.

French started out well enough. Then Blaine stormed in exactly twelve minutes after the late bell, and interrupting Mme. LeFebvre as she went over their vocabulary words.

After a quick scolding and being threatened with a detention, Blaine moved towards his seat. His satchel hit Kurt in the back, knocking him forwards when Blaine slung it over the desk.

Kurt recognized the satchel; it was part of Gucci's winter collection. It also cost about six grand, though he was sure the bag was a knock off. Not that he could be sure without actually touching the bag. The rude boy just didn't give off the vibe that he would buy anything designer. Part of him was curious though, because it really looked like the real deal to Kurt. He knew his designers.

To make things worse, the teacher decided to pair them up to work on pronunciation of the words. It was his luck that Blaine had to be his partner.

He turned to face the other boy and said, "Please don't make this difficult."

"Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela?" Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt, who was fluent in French, was taken aback by the suddenness of the words. Possibly because they were actually in French, not English. It was a first.

"Tu parles Francais?" he asked.

"Un peu. Mais je parle Italien couramment." The leather clad boy shrugged like it was nothing.

Of course he would speak Italian. The boy looked like he just walked off of some Tuscan beach, all dark and tan.

"Pouvons-nous simplement ce faire avant que je attraper ton maladie?" Blaine asked

Kurt was confused by that comment. "Mon maladie?"

"Tu est une tante."

Kurt gapped at Blaine, who just called him a fag in French. "Va te faire foutre!" He turned back around in a huff. Apparently the asshole was a homophobe regardless of the language spoken.

The question in the back of his mind was how the hell did someone like Blaine Anderson speak French as well as Kurt himself did? Thinking about the boy speaking Italian fluently also blew his mind.

_Stop thinking about it!_ he scolded himself.

Thankfully the bell rang a couple of minutes later. Kurt wasted no time fleeing the class room. His favorite class was quickly becoming torture. Knowing Mme. LeFebvre's love of pairing people up, Kurt thought moving to a different desk might be a good option. It was the first time since the first day of school freshman year Kurt thought about moving his desk.

His next class was Honors British Literature, or BritLit, with Santana. He felt it would be a good time to let his fellow glee member know what her new friend thought of him. She probably wouldn't do anything about it.

The lunch bell rang before he got a chance to talk to her. He'd just have to do it during glee later. On the bright side, there wouldn't be too many people around, and he could guarantee at least one person would help him convince the Cheerio to avoid the guy. Not that Kurt would ever admit to wanting Puck's help on anything.

Rachel was in one of her moods. All through lunch she bitched about what solo she would sing later. Sitting through an hour of Calculus with her was torture enough.

Blaine of course came in late to that class too. He brought a straw with him, and spent the entire class making spit balls. Most of them landed on Kurt and Rachel. A slushy facial would have almost been preferable.

The teacher at lest kicked him out for being disruptive before it got too bad. Picking saliva covered balls of paper off his closed was not fun. It was a first for him. Several other students were also used for target practice. The bad boy really didn't want anyone to like him.

Art was a welcome break. He had the distinct feeling this would quickly become his favorite class, simply because it got him away from the obnoxious jocks, _Blaine Anderson_, and Rachel. The girl may have been his friend, but he could only deal with her in small doses. The fact that she was dating his step-brother meant he saw her way more than he cared to.

"Having a bad day?" Tina asked. Her quiet nature was perfect company when he needed to relax.

Flopping very uncharacteristically down in his chair, Kurt said, "I'll let you know. I have _Calculus _with Rachel and Blaine Anderson just before this one. "

"And in your next class, with Karofsky and some other football players."

"Then I have to deal with more Rachel. She's being particularly annoying today."

"Your schedule really sucks this year. At least no one in this class will bother you. The jocks avoid this class like the plague. "

"Thank god. Plus, you're here. You and Mercedes are going to be my life savers this year."

Both of them laughed. Kurt pulled his sketch book out and flipped to a blank page. An idea for a sweater had been in his head for weeks, but he couldn't get it to come out right.

Tina watched him as he moved the pencil across the page. She wasn't much of a drawer, but she painted. Right now, the teacher had them working on drawing.

"Have you told Rachel?" The Asian girl asked him after a while.

"Tell her what?"

"That you've applied to Parsons and FIT also?"

"No. I don't really plan on it either. If I get in to one of them and not NYADA then I will. Only if that happens. She'll be upset, but we'll both be in New York so it doesn't matter too much," he explained.

Kurt gave up on the sweater again, and instead spent the remainder of class discussing the pros and cons of going to NYADA with Rachel. Living with Rachel would be a nightmare, especially without a buffer.

Tina was highly in favor of him choosing fashion design over performing and going to Parsons. She said he'd be happier. Her opinion was the only thing he had to go on. He couldn't ask Mercedes. She may have been his best friend, but the diva was incapable of keeping a secret for longer than a week.

Physics went by in an uncomfortable blur. The football players wouldn't actually do anything if a teacher was around. Not that it stopped Karofsky from giving him dirty looks and making rude comments and gestures when the teacher wasn't paying attention to him. It got laughs out of several people.

Luckily, Kurt's group was nice (they're mostly nerds) and ignored the jock. Ignoring Blaine was harder. The leather clad boy had something rude or suggestive to say to everyone, teachers and jocks included. Despite the quickly forming loathing he was beginning to feel towards the boy and his behavior, Kurt found himself laughing slightly when Karofsky became Blaine's target.

Quinn Fabray wasn't in glee. Once he thought about it, he realized he hadn't heard from her for most of the summer. Sam's going away party was the last time he could recall seeing her. Apparently no one else had heard from her since then either. They waited nearly fifteen minutes for her to show up before starting the lesson.

All of our trophies sat in the middle of the floor. I glanced at the other members slightly confused. From the looks on their faces, it was apparent they were too.

"Mr. Schue, why are our trophies on the floor?" Mercedes asked.

Our director, who was also the school Spanish teacher, launched into a speech about winning, our massive loss at nationals, and his regret about the April Rhodes musical and letting us down. Rachel just had to comment on his replacement winning a Tony.

"You know what I regret," Mercedes said. "Being the laughing stock of the show choir world."

"That's saying something," Artie added.

"Mercedes has a point. Finn and Rachel's 'The Kiss that Missed' already has twenty thousand views on YouTube," Kurt said, emphasizing the title by using air quotes. He was still slightly angry at them for screwing up the competition. "And the comment section is just full of pithy banter." The last part he added as a subtle jab at Rachel.

He'd already taken out his frustration on Finn. They lived together, so Kurt spent the summer making sure his step-brother know he wasn't forgiven for it.

"How many times do we have to apologize for that?" Finn asked.

Kurt held back on commenting, as did everyone else.

"The school hates us even more now!" Mike said.

That launched everyone into complaints about getting people to join. They were already below the bottom of the social food chain before nationals. Now they weren't even on the radar. Kurt figured they could find some money to pay people to go to competitions with them. He wouldn't suggest that just yet though.

Schuester launched into another speech about inspiring people to join. He made a gesture, and suddenly the band members were wheeling three pianos, which were painted varying shades of purple, into the choir room. He began talking about what we as the New Directions had in common with pianos from foreclosed homes. Apparently we're all cast offs, and in need of repairs.

"But they're still capable of making beautiful music," Tina added smiling.

To be honest, Kurt was excited about the pianos. Following Brittany and Tina's lead, he got up and ran to the violet piano in the center of the room.

The three of them began talking about what songs they could do. Soon everyone else became engaged in the conversation. They really needed people; the pianos were a great idea, though he was skeptical about getting in front of the whole school and singing again. Something disastrous never failed happen.

E/N: It's been about three and a half years since I took French, and my knowledge of the language is lacking, sorely. I may have cheated a bit. If you speak French and I got something wrong, please let me know. Also, the 'fag' comment, I looked up what a rude/slang term for gay was. I'm sure it's wrong. If anyone speaks French fluently and knows, let me know what the correct word is and I can change it.

_Translations:_

_-Let's just get this done._

_-You speak French._

_-A bit. But I speak Italian fluently._

_-Can we just do this before I catch your disease?_

_-My disease?_

_-You're a fag_

_-Fuck off. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying this. I love receiving reviews. They inspire me to keep the story going, so thank you HiItsJenny and Araidal for your reviews.

I'm having a lot of fun with this story, even though this particular chapter tried to kill me. I'm thinking I might do a chapter, or part of a chapter from Blaine's POV. Let me know if you guys would like that. Or if you want me to keep it all from Kurt's POV. Sometimes knowing less is better. But if enough people, or if I get bored enough, I'll definitely let everyone see what's going on inside of Blaine's gorgeous but over-gelled head. Anyway, Chapter Three…

-VAL

Chapter Three

Friday brought another slushy facial. It happened just before second period. Since Blaine actually let Kurt to his locker without being an asshole, Kurt thought it was going to be a pretty good day. That was until he turned around and was met with a blue slushy to the face by his other main tormenter and Karofsky's best friend, Azimio.

The only good thing that came out of that was some got on Blaine's jacket. Most of the students were used to the way the slushies got everywhere. Blaine wasn't paying attention until it was too late. Never before had Kurt seen a look of such fury on someone's face.

At first Kurt thought the boy was going to let it go. Blaine wiped the blue ice off his leather jacket with a look of disgust, and glared at both Kurt and the football player harshly before stomping off.

For once Blaine was in French on time, while Kurt was late. He did receive a glare when the teacher excused him for being fifteen minutes late. Most teachers excused the glee students and anyone else that fell victim to the slushy facials. They didn't like the sticky puddles it created in the classrooms.

"Tu ressembles vraiment un garçon maintenant," Blaine said when they were once again paired up.

Kurt glared at him. It was, surprisingly, the only rude comment the boy made to him. At least the only one he could understand. Blaine had this odd habit of muttering under his breath in Italian.

The fireworks happened at lunch. He, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Rachel had decided to brave the cafeteria again after Wednesday's disastrous performance. Actually, their performance was flawless. The student body just decided to pelt them with food, and then start a massive food fight. The five of them hid out in the choir room during lunch the previous day. The others had friends that wouldn't target them.

Blaine walked into the cafeteria for the first time about halfway through lunch. Many faces looked up, surprised to see him there. He stood just inside the doorway looking around. His eyes found the football players' table and narrowed. More and more faces turned to look at him as he calmly walked up to the table.

"You and I need to talk," he said dangerously to the enormous football player. A hush fell over the entire room.

"'Bout what, Anderson?" the black boy said spewing his mouthful of food everywhere.

_Eloquent_, Kurt though sarcastically.

Apparently Blaine thought the same thing, if Kurt was judging from the appalled look that crossed the boy's face.

"I don't appreciate you getting cheap dye on me. Keep your bullshit with those damn drinks away from me."

"What would you do if I dumped one on you right now, Anderson?" Karofsky asked.

"You don't want to find out," Blaine said. His voice remained calm, though the threat was there. "I don't give a fuck who you throw them on; just don't get any more on me, understood?" He turned without waiting for an answer and began walking back out of the cafeteria.

Neither Azimio nor Karofsky took well to being ordered around by the smaller boy, because next thing Kurt or anyone knew the two football players were hurrying after the boy. Karofsky had a Bog Gulp cup full of the colored ice.

"You really don't want to do that," Blaine said as they neared him.

"You ain't gonna do shit," Azimio said.

Karofsky added, "Besides, we haven't given you a proper welcome to McKinley yet," the tried to dump the drink on Blaine. He moved out of the way before it could completely drench him, only getting the red slush on his sleeve and part of his shoe.

After wiping the ice from his jackets leather sleeve, he looked at the two football players with utter contempt in his eyes. "That's your welcome?" he asked slowly. "Attempting to dump colored water and ice on me?" Then the dark haired boy started laughing. It was a hollow laugh that sent chills down Kurt's spine and echoed through the large room.

Confusion flashed across both of the Neanderthal's faces. Before either one could figure out why he was laughing, Blaine swung his fist at Karofsky. It impacted the sided of the larger boys with a sickening crack, and causing the football player to stumble backwards.

"Now, back the fuck off and stay out of my way." His words were calm, but threatening.

Azimio lunged for him, only missing by inches as the smaller boy spun out of the way. He ended up behind the football player. Taking advantage of the momentum, Blaine landed a swift kick into his back, which sent the jock to the floor. The crash echoed throughout the cafeteria, and vibrated the floor underneath Kurt's feet. He moved with fluidity that every dancer Kurt knew would be jealous of.

For once, the teachers were around to witness a fight. Coach Beaste and Mr. Schue hurried over to the three, not that they paid the two authority figures any attention. Finally recovering from the shock, Karofsky was attempting to repay the dark haired boy the favor, without much success. The boy was quick, and kept dodging the jock's fists, staying just out of reach.

Just as the dark skinned football player got to his feet and attempted to launch himself at Blaine, Coach Beaste grabbed him.

"That's enough," Mr. Schue said stepping between the other two.

The two football players were visibly fuming at being bested by Blaine.

"Figgins' office now," Beaste said, releasing the jock from her hold and shoving him towards the exit.

Quickly the silence in the room was replaced by loud chatter and gossip.

"Man, that boy is so hot. I want him all up on this," Santana said causing the other girls to giggle, and gesturing to herself suggestively.

Puck shot her a rude look. "I don't care if he just bested those two assholes, I fucking hate that kid."

"Only because he nearly broke your nose," Finn said.

"I agree with, Puck. I can't stand him," Kurt said.

Everyone turned to look at him. Most of the club didn't know that he'd had several run-ins with the boy.

"It's nothing guys," Kurt added quickly. "He's just a jerk."

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Mike asked.

"Dude, if he has, let me know and I'll kick his ass," Puck added.

"He hasn't done anything to me, not really. He makes rude comments, but they're no worse than the ones all the other ignorant people in this school make." Kurt really hoped it stayed at the comments. After his fight with the two football players, if Blaine decided to be violent towards Kurt…things would not turn out very well for either of them.

Calculus came and went without much drama. For the first time, it was quiet. Blaine never showed up for class, and Rachel was surprisingly subdued. Kurt actually tried to focus on the work, but everything the teacher said went over his head. It was like she was speaking Japanese. Numbers and formulas didn't make any sense at all. He was only taking the class because it would look good on a college application. Or, it would look good if he managed to pass the class.

The end of the day was totally uneventful. Neither Karofsky nor Blaine showed up for Physics, which ensured a stress free period. Well, almost stress free. One week in and Kurt was already cursing himself for taking such hard classes. There was a ton of homework he had to complete over the weekend, plus he had to exercise his voice.

Friday afternoon practice with Glee was the best. Unless a competition or performance was right upon them, the whole club would usually goof off and sing fun songs to one another. Sometimes they would just talk.

"How does a girl's night tonight at my place sound?" Mercedes asked him and Tina.

"First one of the year, I wouldn't miss it!" Tina said.

"I'm in, as long as we start after dinner, I've got…" Kurt started to say.

"Friday night dinner, we know," the two girls chorused.

"Come over around eight?" Mercedes suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Tina said then turned back to her boyfriend, who was discussing a Call of Duty tournament with Finn and Puck.

"Let's just make sure Rachel doesn't hear about it. I can't deal with her for another minute!" Kurt said.

"Boy, if she crashed out party, I'd have no problem hitting her. Dealing with her here is hard enough. I can't imagine having to deal with her outside of school too."

"Luckily when she comes over it's all about Finn. I do keep to my room though, best not to get caught in the cross fire."

Everyone was enjoying the relaxed atmosphere until Mr. Schue came in.

"We all need to talk about what happened in the amphitheater yesterday," he said seriously.

Several groans were heard throughout the room.

"The school hates us, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said.

The teacher held his hand up, and walked purposely across the room until he was standing directly in front of Santana.

"Santana," he said, "you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerio's that set fire to our piano."

All eyes in the room turned to look at the head Cheerio with betrayal. The Latina cheerleader was the only person that could always do something that would shock everyone. To hear she was the one who destroyed something belonging to their _family_ hurt.

"How could you do that?" the choir director asked her.

"Mr. Schue, Sue made me!" She said defensively.

"Brittney didn't do it," he pointed out.

"Well, yeah I was gonna do it, but I don't know. I'm a water sign, so. It didn't feel right," Brittney said.

"You're banned from Glee," Mr. Schue continued. "Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to Glee as the people in this room." He gestured towards the door.

Santana glared hatefully at their teacher, but resigned under the questioning eyes of the club members. She huffed, and then stormed out of the room without a word.

Every person watched her go.

"It's about time we got some allegiance up in here," Mercedes said from her seat next to Kurt.

All of the members nodded in agreement.

"If we want to win nationals, we need to be united. We can't afford the fighting and the drama this year. I know I was unfocused last year, and I let you guys down."

"We'll get it this year," Rachel said.

The sound of her voice grated on Kurt's nerves, but he had to agree. Nationals would be theirs this year.

"I've also got an announcement to make," she said. After a nod from Mr. Schue, she continued, "For our fall musical this year, I think we should do West Side Story."

"That's a really great idea," the choir director said.

"I know," she said, and then her over abundant ego made its first major appearance of the year. "I mean the part of Maria was just written for me, so it's perfect."

"We'll have open auditions, Rachel," Mercedes spat.

"Yes, there will be open auditions for the roles," the teacher confirmed. "Now, let's rehearse. Some of you have gotten a bit rusty over the summer."

Kurt knew he was one of the rusty ones. The only singing he did over the two and a half months they were out of school was when watching musicals or jamming to the radio in his car and with his girls.

"Look at what they did to us," Tina said sadly. "They threw crap all over us, ripped our guts out, and burned us up. Just like the pianos."

Their teacher scratched his head then said, "Yeah, we got hit pretty hard, but," he hit a few keys on one of the pianos. The sound wasn't perfect, but it was still good. "These pianos are still making music. And so are we."

"Mr. Schue, you read my mind perfectly," Rachel said, then launched everyone into singing You Can't Stop the Beat from the musical Hairspray.

By the end of the song, everyone was smiling and laughing. It was a good way to end an eventful first week back at school in Kurt's opinion.

"Don't forget, my house at eight!" Mercedes called out to him as he left.

E/N: I've got a fun surprise planned for Blaine in the next chapter or two that will really get things rolling for Klaine. Reviews are welcome; also remember to let me know if you want a chapter from Blaine's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter was fun to write. My surprise for Blaine and Kurt has been moved to another chapter, but we get to see inside of Blaine's head in this one. He was fun to delve into. This one is fairly long too.

Also, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, HiItsJenny , and Araidal. Anyway, here's the newest chapter.

-VAL

Chapter Four

Kurt's father, Burt, was actually going to be home for Friday night dinner. Burt was recently elected as congressman, and at first, organizing their life around the new schedule was hard. In the beginning, the tradition which was started by Kurt's mother was neglected. The family was getting better though, much to Kurt's pleasure.

The countertenor was cooking dinner. Since neither Finn nor Burt was good at cooking, Kurt and Carol would switch off. She was working late, and wouldn't be home until just before time to eat. Excitement bubbled through him. He liked the fact it was only their family on Friday nights. No friends, no _Rachel Berry_, who never seemed to go home, only Kurt, Finn and their parents.

Grilled Salmon marinated in Chardonnay, olive oil, lime, and honey with a side of homemade garlic mashed potatoes and asparagus was on the menu for the night. He had come across the recipe while browsing for simple but healthy recipes his dad could make in Washington. It was a surprisingly simple dinner for him to cook, normally he'd make something elaborate that took a couple of hours to cook.

"This looks wonderful," his dad said as they all sat down together.

"I don't like asparagus," Finn complained.

"It's fresh, Finn. Trust me it tastes different than what's in the can. This is actually edible.

The taller boy picked a piece up with his hand, and examined it skeptically.

"Don't play with your food, Finn," Carol reprimanded. "Try one piece , and if you don't like it, you don't have to eat anymore."

Skeptically the boy placed it in his mouth and made a face. He then spit out the half chewed vegetable.

"Finn!" Carol screeched, appalled.

"That's gross! Can't you cook normal food?" Finn whined.

"This is normal food, Finn. It's just healthier than pizza and hamburgers," Kurt said giving his step brother an evil look. Then he turned it on his dad who was failing at holding in his laughter.

"You need to lighten up, dude."

"Boys, that's enough," Carol said, effectively preventing the coming argument. "How was school?"

The football player launched into a story about Coach Beaste's fury during practice. Apparently two of her starters got suspended and would miss the big game Saturday night. Kurt tuned the story out. Finn had just started on the fight during lunch when the singer realized how late it was getting.

"I've got to go," he said getting up from the table and placing his plate in the sink. Someone else would do the dishes. "I'm going to be late."

Luckily, he packed his bag before he began cooking, so all he had to do after running up to his room was grab it. That and his satchel filled with school work he'd have to do at Mercedes's house. He sprinted back down the stairs to grab his keys and jacket.

His stepbrother was waiting by the front door when he reached it. The taller boy was looking at Kurt hopefully as he pulled his jacket on.

"Can you drop me at Rachel's," he asked after Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"I don't have time." The countertenor snatched his keys out of the glass bowl on the table next to the door and started walking out it.

"Come on! Just this once?"

"It's completely out of my way. And you always want me to take you places. Find someone else to do it. Have Rachel come get you."

"You're only going to Mercedes's house. It's not like she'll care if you're late."

"I care. Besides, we might be doing something that requires I get there on time. Like I said, have Rachel come get you."

"You're such a bitch, Kurt!" Finn yelled and slammed the door closed.

The words stung, especially since it came from family, but Kurt ignored him. His stepbrother was ignorant and never realized the things he did and said hurt people. Finn was an extremely selfish human being, though he didn't realize it. And he'd do things without thinking about the consequences.

Mercedes lived on the opposite side of Lima, and even though the drive was long, it relaxed him. He was fully recovered from the argument by the time he reached her house.

Tina's Hyundai was already parked in the driveway when he arrived.

"Finally!" his best friend said when she opened the door to her house for him. "What took you so long, White Boy?"

"Finn was trying to get me to take him to Rachel's," he told her.

Both she and Tina made disgusted faces at the comment.

"Is it sad I like Quinn more than her? Even when she's being all psycho?" Tina asked.

"Not at all. Quinn's not so bad once you get to know her some," Mercedes said, apparently in agreement with Tina. She pulled the door closed behind Kurt, and led them upstairs to her room.

The bedroom was painted purple on the top half, and below a chair rail, white. A graffiti mural in bright loud colors was above the bed. It was exactly the type of room anyone would picture the diva in.

Kurt kicked his shoes off just inside the doorway, dropped his bags, and made himself comfortable on her bed. "Who would have thought we'd be friends with the 'Unholy Trinity' and hate Rachel," Kurt added. It was ironic.

"We barely knew each other back then," Tina said. "Meaning we didn't know how annoying Rachel really is."

"I wish I still barely knew her," Mercedes laughed.

"And that Finn was still dating Quinn. Or Santana. I'd rather either of them be at my house all the time instead of her," Kurt complained.

The three of them laughed.

"We should invite them, and Brittney next time. We could have an 'everyone hates Rachel Berry' party," the diva suggested jokingly.

Tina reprimanded them, "That's so mean!"

Changing the topic, Kurt turned to Mercedes. "So what's the plan for tonight?" This was his escape from the dwarf, his family, and school; he wasn't going to spend it talking about her.

"We should watch a scary movie," Tina suggested enthusiastically.

"Oh, hell no!" Mercedes snapped at the same time Kurt yelled out, "No way!"

The three friends spend the next twenty minutes arguing over what to watch. Twilight was vetoed because it's only redeeming quality was Taylor Lautner.

"Why don't we order pizza and watch a musical. Then we can figure out what to do after that," Kurt finally suggested.

They both agreed. He and Tina pulled out Moulin Rouge while Mercedes went back downstairs to order the pizza. Since the two girls were already in their pajamas, Kurt ran to the bathroom to change into his while Tina set the movie up.

Halfway through the movie, their food arrived. By the time it ended, their eyes were full of unshed tears and their bellies were stuffed.

"Now I'm depressed," Kurt said as he wiped his eyes.

"I always forget how sad this movie actually is," Tina said passing a box of tissues to him.

"Why don't we play a game then," Mercedes suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Kurt asked in a skeptical voice, "What type of game?"

Every game she came up with always ended up with someone in an awkward situation on severely embarrassed. To say he was afraid of any game his best friend could come up with was an understatement.

"Fuck, marry, kill," she suggested smiling.

A blush crept up on his face, and he buried his face in his hands. "How about not!" he said.

"It'll be fun." She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Not happening!" he said in a sing song voice. Then he added, "I'd kill myself before I'd sleep with any of the assholes we go to school with."

"As I recall, White Boy, you had a crush on Finn…" she started.

"He's my stepbrother now. I plead temporary insanity on that one anyway," he defended.

"…and Sam," she finished.

"Just, no," he protested.

"You have to find at least one guy we go to school with cute," Tina said. Apparently she agreed with Mercedes that the game would be fun.

Kurt wanted the ground to swallow him. Or to disappear completely, either would be nice.

"I'm not playing!" he said.

"Puck, Mike…and the Irish kid. What was his name?" Mercedes prompted him.

"You can't be serious!"

"Answer the question, Kurt," Mercedes goaded.

"Come on!" Tina yelled. The Asian girl was bouncing on the bed excitedly.

"Fine!" he huffed. "I'd sleep with Mike, marry the Irish kid and kill Puck. Happy now?" His face was scarlet from embarrassment. Puck was like an older, unwanted brother to him. Killing him was the only option that didn't leave Kurt with a creepy feeling. Not that sleeping with Mike was much different, but the Irish kid looked too innocent to just sleep with.

Both girls began laughing loudly. Kurt wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. His friends loved torturing him.

"I'd kill puck too," Tina said. "Definitely marry Mike, and sleep with Rory, that's his name. I think."

Mercedes choked on her laughter. After a couple of minutes, she finally said, "Puck does have a pretty nice body."

"With the way he sleeps around, he no doubt has an STD to go with it," Tina pointed out.

"Still, I'd sleep with Puck, marry Mike, and kill Rory," Mercedes finished. "Kurt, your go."

"Finn, Sam, and…Anthony Rashad." Kurt decided.

"That's the guy you set me up with last year," Mercedes pointed out.

"Yep. Tina?"

"I'd kill Finn, marry Sam, and fuck Anthony," She giggled.

"Same goes for me. Anthony has a great body, but I hardly know him."

Kurt agreed with his girls. Around they went, taking turns and giggling over the answers each gave concerning the different boys in their school.

"Karofsky, Joe Hart, and Blaine Anderson." Tina directed at Kurt after a while.

"You can't be serious," he screeched.

"Sure am. Anderson's body is just…fuck," she said fanning herself dramatically.

"I'd kill Karofsky. Why did you even ask that?"

"Would you fuck Anderson or marry him?" Mercedes asked.

"He's an asshole. I can't stand to be near him for more than thirty seconds!"

"So you'd fuck him," Tina said.

"Admit it, Kurt, that boy is eye candy. The whole bad boy thing works for him too," Mercedes said.

"Plus, he's probably really good in bed!" Tina was giggling and making more dramatic gestures.

"Yes, I'd sleep with Anderson!" he yelled.

"And apparently marry Joe. That's adorable," Mercedes said. "I'd do the same. I'd love to get a piece of Anderson."

"Me too. Let's invite Santana next time. She's been hanging around him a lot," Tina said.

"So you can get all the dirty details of her sex life," Kurt said making a disgusted face.

"If it concerns Blaine Anderson, then yes," both girls said. They fell into another round of giggles.

Then they gave up the game and put another movie on to watch.

Blaine Anderson sat in a cast iron chair, boot clad feet propped on the matching table, smoking a cigarette. The French doors that led from his bed room to the private balcony were propped wide open so he could hear the music blasting from his stereo. He knew his mother would yell at him for it (and for smoking), but she rarely ventured to the second floor of their house.

From where he sat, he could see his brother, Cooper's car in the garage. Not ten minutes after they arrived, he showed up to tell them how Blaine had already been suspended from his new school. That had been two hours ago. Pacing his room had gotten tiring, and Blaine hated to admit he was too much of a coward to chance running into his parents on the way to the basement. Boxing was his favorite way to relieve stress; smoking was a close second though.

He watched the sun set, lost in thought. Public schools were awful McKinley was the second one he'd been to, and it fared only slightly better than the school he went to in Westerville, where he lived. Nothing would compare to Dalton, but he'd fucked that up. He missed the prestigious school, but they wouldn't allow him back, regardless of how much money his father waved at them. James Anderson had waived a lot of money in the headmasters face too.

"We need to talk," his mother said, making him jump.

The boy had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her turn the stereo system off.

"About?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You got suspended for fighting," she said sternly. "Fighting and school's barely been in a week. What happened?"

"Assholes happened, Mother." He took a drag from the cigarette.

"Language, Blaine, and put that cigarette out now."

With a sigh he took another drag then stubbed it out on the metal table.

"Now talk, and do it before your father comes up here."

"It's public school, Mother. Besides the two guys threw a slushy at me. It's apparently something they do there."

"So you felt that was a justifiable reason to fight them?"

"I wasn't going to. Threaten them, yes. But they're both three times my size, and were coming after me. What was I supposed to do? Let them hit me?"

"No, but you can't fight people. You've had training, you could seriously injure someone."

"I held back. I'm not stupid."

"I know you aren't, but there could be potential lawsuits if anything does happen."

"I won't start any fight from now on, I swear."

His mother smiled at him. "Thank you. Now Cooper tells me there's a girl you've been hanging out with lately."

"Her name's Santana. She's the only person I've made friends with. Well, her and some other cheerleaders who keep fawning all over me. They're really annoying."

"And this Santana?"

"She's covering for me." After she shot him a questioning look, he continued. "I'm not getting into a situation like what happened at Westerville again. Santana's in the closet, and I just… It's safer to make them all think I'm straight."

"I think this is a really bad idea, Blaine. You're going to get yourself into a bad situation. And going back into the closet will only make it worse. I thought you were proud of who you are. I am, when you aren't doing stupid things like getting suspended the first week of school."

"I am proud. It's safer to be in the closet at this school. Trust me on this."

"I'll try," she said then stood up. "I'll have Hannah call you for dinner."

Once she was out of his room, Blaine lit another cigarette. He knew this was a bad idea, but he and Wes spend a couple of weeks looking things up on how the students treat gays before Wes left for college. It wouldn't take people long to catch on to the fact that he had money, which would be bad enough. He couldn't combine that with being gay. Fights would be more frequent than he predicted they were going to be anyway.

His thoughts brought him back to Santana. The cheerleader, or Cheerio as they were called at the school, had cornered him just after the final bell rang Tuesday. Actually, she caught his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. When she locked the door every awkward situation crossed his mind. Everything except what she did next, which was calling him out.

"Try all you want, I looked you up on Facebook. The pictures of you and your ex-boyfriend say a lot. I don't really care why you're in the closet again, because you see, it works to my advantage. I need a beard, and you're hot, new, and apparently need me too."

The girls offer was too good to be true, but he accepted it anyway. Plus, it would mean there he would have at least one person in the school to talk to, without having to pretend to be something he's not.

It didn't help he spent half the day with the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen. Santana died laughing when he told her that. Then slapped him when he explained he was acting like a homophobic jerk to _Kurt Hummel_. He deserved the slap for what he said to him during their French class. If he could have slapped himself he would have.

Acting straight didn't include telling another guy you found him extremely attractive. So Blaine did the next best thing he could think of. In reality it was the worst, but he only realized that after the fact. He couldn't give up the act regardless of how much he wanted to apologize to the intriguing boy. So he had to settle for being generally rude to him without saying anything too damning.

His mother was right, this whole thing was stupid. It was too late to change anything now though. Not unless he found a way to get Dalton to let him back in.

E/N: Reviews? What do you think of Blaine and his very unsound reasoning? I've got a headache, so now that I'm done with this I'm going to bed. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Oh my god! I'm so sorry this took so long, but it's finally done. I've been working on my book a lot lately (woo!) and my brother is in town, so I've been all over the place. And he continuously makes fun of me for writing this. Anyway, I won't keep you from the story any longer.

-VAL

Chapter Five

Saturday meant doing homework and shopping at the mall with his girls. The three of them met up with Santana, Britney and Quinn for a late lunch before Kurt went home to do some cleaning. He spent Sunday relaxing in his room reading Vogue and watching musicals. It was a really good first weekend for the school year.

The next few days were the most stress free he'd had at school in longer than he cared to remember. His tormentors didn't return until Wednesday. He got a total of three and a half days without having to flinch every time he heard a locker slam. French was oddly boring, mainly because he was paired with a student named Andrew, who could barely pronounce his name, let alone string together a sentence in French coherently. As rude and homophobic as Blaine was, Kurt missed being able to speak with someone other than the teacher in that class.

No to say the week was uneventful. Monday brought the first day of "booty camp", in addition to Glee rehearsals. It also brought a furious Rachel.

"Why wasn't I invited to girl's night?" She screeched cornering Kurt second after he walked into school that morning. "I started them!"

"It was a last minute thing, sorry," he lied.

"We'll invite you next time, promise," Mercedes added. Her tone implied Rachel wouldn't be getting an invite, but it placated the shorter girl.

"Good," she huffed and stormed away.

"I wish someone would slushy her."

"Wait until Karofsky returns, then she's guaranteed one," his best friend reminded him.

The two best friends shared a look of disgust then parted ways to head to their lockers.

His first few classes passed quietly, and slowly. French actually made a part of him wish the dark haired boy was there. A very small part of him. Sadly, being insulted in foreign languages was preferable than listening to idiots butcher the beautiful language. At one point he was afraid his partner, a girl named Kristin, was going to make his ears bleed.

Lunch would have gone over well if Brittney hadn't opened her mouth. Not that Kurt could actually be mad at her. As endearing as the blonde's stupidity was, it occasionally got everyone in trouble.

"Saturday was so much fun!" she said as they all sat around their lunch table in the back corner of the cafeteria. "We should do it again, just us Glee girls." She paused for a second and looked around the table then said, "Well, all of us girl except Rachel. Everyone said you can't join us."

The diva exploded with rage. "What does she mean no one wanted me there?" she yelled at them. "I thought you guys were my friends!"

"Kurt and I are your friends," Kurt said.

"Sometimes we just like hanging out without hearing you go on endlessly about Finn and NYADA," Mercedes added.

"Oh don't lie to her," Santana interrupted. "No one here is your friend, man hands. Everyone else is too nice to say they actually hate you."

For once the girl was stunned into silence. So was everyone else, despite the fact that they were used to hearing Santana tell the truth in the harshest way possible.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Guys?" she said quietly.

When no one answered her, she pushed back from the table, sent them a sad glare then stormed out of the cafeteria.

"That was really mean, Santana," Finn said glaring at the Latina. He turned to the rest of the table, "I can't believe none of you stood up for her." The quarterback then rushed out after his girlfriend.

"You didn't say anything either!" she called after him.

"Holy shit," Puck said.

"That was kind of mean," Tina said. "But you still deserve an award for it."

Kurt had to agree. Most days he felt like screaming at the girl and telling her how much he couldn't stand her. He'd never actually do it, though. Memories of being friendless and hated by the entire school still plagued him. Of course, most of the school still hated him, but he had friends now. It was impossible for him to deny Rachel the illusion of friends. Letting Santana set her straight didn't bother him as much as it should have though.

"So, who all saw Quinn this morning?" Mercedes asked in an attempt to break the strained silence that had settled over their table.

The former Cheerio made her reappearance in a very shocking manner. At some point her hair had been chopped off and dyed bright pink. She now had a few piercings and a tattoo. When Kurt saw her standing in the parking lot wearing a torn up shirt and floor-length bohemian skirt in dirty dishwater grey she was smoking a cigarette. The clothing paired with her large round sunglasses made him cringe in horror. The style would look horrible on anyone, but on someone with such classic looks it was nearly devastating.

They spend the remainder of their lunch discussing Quinn's new group of friends. The Skanks were the worst possible group of people for her to get mixed up with. All of them were whores and drug addicts. Being surrounded by people like that meant she was throwing her life away.

Booty Camp was extremely uncomfortable. Rachel was still visibly upset from lunch, and judging from his stance, Finn was taking her side. A large gap separated everyone from their two co-captains, despite being in formation as the group moved through their warm ups, and when Mr. Schue led them through some basic dance steps.

The diva's glare seemed to be aimed particularly harsh at him, Mercedes, and Tina. Kurt figured it was most likely because the three of them at least pretended to be her friends unlike Santana and Britney.

"I almost don't want to go home tonight," he told Tina as they walked to the parking lot.

Tuesday followed virtually the same pattern. Danger free without his bullies, but uncomfortable with Rachel. It was also boring, oddly enough. Once again he was paired with Andrew in French, much to the protest of his ears. He actually came close to hitting the boy at one point from the way he butchered the language. The urge for violence was stronger than any he'd ever felt towards Rachel.

She avoided them during lunch. Kurt didn't see her in the cafeteria or the amphitheater, and assumed she was hiding in the choir room with Finn.

Thanks to Tina, Art was a wonderful break from the weird day.

"You know Rachel practically hates all of us now; there's no reason for you to keep Parsons and FIT a secret from everyone."

"I'm not ready for my Dad to know. I'll tell everyone when I'm ready," he sighed. He didn't move his eyes away from the design he was working on.

"You're so talented Kurt," she said looking at the sketch. "You're an amazing singer and actor, but this is your calling. You could be the next Alexander McQueen."

A part of him didn't believe her. Designing was something he wanted to do more than anything else in the world, the universe. When it came to fashion standards, he knew he was mediocre at best, despite what anyone else said. As nice as it was to hear Tina praise him, he wasn't good enough to make it in the fashion world.

Calculus was the first time he actually saw Rachel. The girl moved to a different desk, across the room from him and Mike. The two boys shared a look before taking their seats. For the first time since his freshman year, math passed relatively silent, because for once Rachel wasn't chatting about NYADA and New York incessantly in his ear.

Rehearsals followed roughly the same pattern as "Booty Camp" the day before. Finn and Rachel, the co-captains, sat at the front of the room, directly in the center. Everyone else was huddled in the back corner as far from them as possible.

Mr. Schue didn't comment on the club ostracizing their "leaders". Kurt guessed the man would give them time to work it out before interfering. He didn't say a word as they all suffered through the very awkward rehearsal. The tension in the room was palpable. Of course, there was always the chance he hadn't noticed. The Spanish teacher was even more oblivious than Finn sometimes.

Kurt woke up Wednesday morning wanting nothing more than to go roll over and sleep through the day. On top of a still upset Rachel, who spend half the night at his house alternating between making out with Finn and glaring at him, his bullies, and Blaine, returned to school that day. What he though would be a fairly good week was turning out to be exceedingly disastrous.

When Blaine wasn't there to block his locker, he thought there would be one more day of relative peace. Those thoughts immediately evaporated when the "bad boy" sauntered into their French class twenty minutes late. By that time Kurt's ears had already been mercilessly assaulted by his temporary partner. Andrew sat in Blaine's seat as they silently filled out worksheets. Well, Andrew filled his out, Kurt was already done with the tedious work.

He secretly watched as Blaine conversed with Mme LeFebvre. The boy was hot, really hot, and his butt was nice, especially in the designer jeans he wore. Part of Kurt was ashamed he was checking a very obviously straight boy out, but Blaine was honestly the hottest guy to ever grace the halls of McKinley. A blush began to make its way across his cheeks. Quickly, he averted his eyes before Blaine caught him.

"Me manquer?" Blaine asked sarcastically as he shooed the other boy out of his seat.

And the attraction once again vanished. Kurt did his best to ignore the dark haired boy. After being hit by the expensive satchel, he couldn't help buy acknowledge his presence next to him.

"Vraiment?" Kurt said glaring."Était-ce nécessaire?"

"Est-que-ce?" Blaine gave him an innocent look.

For a second Kurt thought it was the most adorable look he had ever seen on anyone. When the devious smirk reappeared, the thought immediately vanished. After the weekend with Mercedes and Tina, that was the best thing to do. Any thoughts involving Blaine and words such as cute, adorable, hot, etc… were strictly off limits.

Ultimately, he rolled his eyes and did his best to forget the "badboy" was sitting next to him. The moment the bell rang, Kurt fled the room as quickly as possible. He practically ran across the school to his locker, where Tina, Mercedes, and surprisingly, Rachel were waiting for him. All three of the girls wore clear plastic ponchos over their clothing.

"Don't take this as a sign that I've forgiven you," Rachel said as she held a small package out to him, "but since Karofsky and Azimio Adams have returned, I thought we could use these in the hall."

Inside the package was a fourth cheep plastic poncho. The decision of whether or not to wear it was made when he was Karofsky and a few of his cronies walking towards them, slushies in hand. Kurt shoved his bag into Mercedes hands and quickly pulled the item over his clothing. The group had turned to watch, all secretly hoping the slushies weren't meant for them.

"Move it, freaks," a voice said from behind them causing the group to jump.

Dropping the hood back down, Kurt turned to find Blaine standing behind them. The look on his face was caught somewhere between disgust and amusement.

"You could ask nicely," Rachel told him.

"I could," he said

A moment of silence passed.

"Well?" Rachel said impatiently.

"I said I could, I never said I was going to. Now, move it."

"Being rude isn't attractive on anyone."

"Good thing I don't particularly care if you don't find me attractive," he said. "Actually, I'd prefer it that way. I'd move you out of the way myself, but I'd really rather not touch anything so hideous."

Rachel shot him one last glare, then hurried off down the hallway.

It took everything Kurt had to stifle the laugh that threatened to erupt from his mouth. A quick glance at his two friends let him know that they were doing the same. It wasn't often that anyone was able to put the diva down so quickly and harshly.

"The rest of you can leave too," Blaine said to them. "It rains outside last time I checked. Maybe you should go out there and find some."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but shoved his French books in his locker and walked off. It was until him and Tina were taking their seats in the Art room that he realized the jocks never came near them with those slushies.

* * *

Blaine watched the trio walk down the hallway out of the corner of his eye. Well, he watched Kurt Hummel's ass move down the hallway to be specific. Of course, there was only one person in this backwards school he would admit that to.

That person being the Latina Cheerio currently strutting down the hallway towards him. Her hisp swayed seductively, catching the attention of most of the male population. The ones that weren't staring at her lustfully scurried out of her path.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. His next class was gym then he had lunch. Blaine wasn't about to carry around a bunch of unnecessary books with him. Actually, he didn't need the books for any of his classes. The curriculum at McKinley was behind Dalton's, very far behind. It bored him to death, but skipping class would earn him a one way ticket to some boarding school halfway across the country, and somewhere he couldn't make trouble. Being forced even farther away from his friends and family was not something he could deal with.

"So I hear you made Rachel Berry cry," Santana said leaning against the locker.

"That didn't even happen two minutes ago."

"Jew-Fro caught it on camera, besides this school thrives on gossip."

"So I've noticed," he said. Gossip in the school was even worse than at the country club, and all the bored, wealthy housewives there would be even more useless without their gossip. "The things these fucking idiots say about me are insane."

"You're a mystery, Blaine," she said grabbing on to his arm as they began making their way towards the locker rooms. "Hell, I don't even know anything about you."

"You know enough to get me killed," he pointed out.

"Just because I know…that…doesn't mean I know anything about you. It just means I'm smarter than everyone else."

He sighed. "I'll tell you what. I'm hanging out with some of my friends from Dalton Friday night. I'll pick you us so you can meet them. And get whatever dirty secrets you want about me."

Shock registered on her face before he realized he had let the name of his previous school slip.

"Dalton? As in Dalton Academy in Westerville!" she practically yelled.

Panic at her loudness flared through him as he quickly tried to shush the Cheerio. His eyes scanned the hallway to make sure no one heard. "Don't say it so loud!" he reprimanded.

"You seriously went there?" she asked in a normal tone. "You aren't fucking with me right?"

"I got kicked out," he told her. He didn't bother to mention that despite the insane amount of money his parents offered the school, they wouldn't let him stay. "I'll tell you how Friday."

"I'll hold you to it, Rich boy," she said with a devious smirk.

"I'm sure you will."

She sauntered off down the hall, leaving him there.

Blaine sighed deeply. Friday would be interesting with her and his friends in the same room.

E/N: Reviews? Please? And once again, I promise to never take so long to post again, regardless of what I'm writing. I'll have Chapter 7 of MMS up by Sunday. And follow me on tumblr my URL is victoriaalizabeht. I'll be putting updates about the stories on there, and possibly some stuff on my novel if anyone is interested.


End file.
